


The Plan by Isabella

by Author_Isabella



Series: Gentleman Jack [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossdressing, Cuddle, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Historical Figures, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Renaissance Era, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Romanticism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Isabella/pseuds/Author_Isabella
Summary: In chapter 1 of, The Plan, Anne Lister is frustrated with Miss Walker's hesitancy to move their relationship forward. So, she devises a plan that would allow Miss Walker the comfort of being seen in public, with Sir Charles Talbot, thus they could be together and stop wagging tongues. Will Miss Walker take the leap and join her, "Gentleman Jack?"





	1. The Plan

The Plan© by Isabella

 

Summary

 

This story is solely from my imagination and is not part of Anne Lister’s diaries. This is an alternative fanfic story. If it is received favorably, I will continue the story.

 

Dedication

 

To my wife, who loves G.J.

 

 

Anne snapped her pocket watch closed. Her frustration with the group of arrogant men gave her a headache. She needed to reside herself to the fact that she was going to be late for her meeting with Ann.  Her headache intensified as she thought about being late.

“Gentlemen, look…” She made it a point to look at each man in the room. “I will not tolerate any more theft on my land. You have all been tenants on my land, some of you for decades, and as such, I expect a certain amount of loyalty, if not to me then to Shibden.”

“Miss Lister, I’m not sure why we’re having this meeting, but I can assure you that I haven’t taken a thing that I haven’t earned.”

“Sit down, Mr. Pickle. This has nothing to do with you stealing, this is about the Rosens.”

A collective groan filled the room.

“That’s right. The Rosens’ have been stealing Shibden coal and you are going to help me stop it.” She walked about the table and made a point of putting her hand on each man’s shoulder. “You see things I can’t. I can’t be everywhere. So, from now on you will be my eyes and ears.”

Each man looked down as Anne searched them out. “Is this a problem gentlemen? If it is you can vacate my land and find other opportunities with the Rosens’, if they will have you. Which, I doubt they would offer you anything since they would think you are there to spy on them anyway.”

“Miss Lister,” a young man interrupted her.

Annoyed, Anne turned her attention to the brash man. “Can you see I’m busy?”

He blushed. “I’m sorry ma’am, I have a post for you, and it says it must be hand delivered to you.”

He held out the small package. She hesitated to take it and then seeing the return address, she snatched it and thrust it into her pocket. “Thank you, young man, you can tell the postmaster that you have indeed delivered it to me.” Anne flipped him a coin and returned to the group of men. It took a moment to gather herself, but if the grave looks on their face were any comfort, she knew they had an idea of what exactly the penalty for leaving Shibden that would be. She didn’t care. What she did care about was catching the Rosens. Well, that and getting to her appointment with Miss Walker. Pulling her pocket watch, Anne noted the time, again.

“Well gentlemen, as much as I would like to sit here and encourage you to see the justice of my way, frankly I don’t have time. I have to leave you, I have another appointment, but we shall discuss this further. Let me be clear, as your landlord, I encourage you to help. Your livelihood depends on it. Your families depend on it.” A quick peruse around the room gave her the answer she knew was coming. The men all gave a slight nod as her gaze lit on them.

“Good, now if you will excuse me, I have another appointment. Have one more round on me gentlemen.

 A roar went up in the room and they raised their glasses in salute. _God men were so easily influenced by alcohol_ , she thought, as she donned her hat and gloves, _that and sex_. “I will see you at the collecting of the rents next month.” Suddenly the room grew cold.

Business was business and as such, they needed to be loyal or they could easily be replaced by another farmer, worker or renter. Anne raced past her footman and jumped into

her carriage. “Home to Shibden, Miles.”

Her mind wandered to Miss Walker. Anne had sent a note starting to put her plan in place. While Miss Walker had implored Anne to come at her earliest convenience, it seemed she’d had a rather grueling night and all Miss Walker could think of was her. Anne could use this rather strategically to get closer to Miss Walker. Oh, all the ways she could make Miss Walker feel better. The cold head of her walking stick pressed against her smile. Yes, she’d thought of many ways to introduce Miss Walker to the intimacies of how to love a woman. Something Anne was quite fluent in.

The usual jostling of the carriage suddenly irritated her as she was lifted off her seat, not for the first time, when it hit a rather large hole. She slammed the head of her walking stick on the roof.

“Christ, be careful or you’ll be looking for new employment.” Good help wasn’t just hard to find, it was hard to keep, as well.

“Yes ma’am,” Miles yelled down to her.

Shibden slid into view as the carriage passed the manicured gardens and to a stop before the back door. The footman popped open the door and bowed as Anne jumped from the carriage.

“I won’t be but a minute.”

She passed her aunt who’d come to see what the fuss about. “Anne, I thought you were off to Lightcliffe?’

“Oh, I am aunt. I just needed to pick-up a few things I’d forgotten. I probably won’t be home for dinner.” She stopped in the hallway. “Oh, I might not be home for a couple of days. I’ve business in town and after seeing Miss Walker, I have another meeting. So, don’t be alarmed if you don’t see me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am, you know these men, they take some breaking down if I’m to get what I want. Not to worry, Aunt. I’ve got a plan.”

Oh, a plan indeed. If she had her way, she would spend the next few days in the company of one rather beautiful blonde.

“Please be careful. You know I worry.”

“I do, Aunt.” Anne lifted her aunt’s hand to her lips and pressed against the knuckles. “I’ll send word if I’m going to be any later.”

With that, she took the stairs two at a time. Swung her bedroom door shut and pulled a small valise from the wardrobe. Reaching deep into the wardrobe she pulled two parcels wrapped in paper and stuck them into the suitcase.

Practically running down the stairs, she yelled to no one in particular, “I’m off.”

“Halifax first.”

She had expected the parcel to arrive today and had started to put her plan in place. There would be no way Miss Walker would be able to turn her down tonight. Not if it all went well.

 

####

 

Anne looked at her reflection in the hand mirror. Pushing down the edges of the mustache and goatee it was almost perfect. A few snips here and there and it fit her face. Wrapping the theater glue back into the plain paper and stuffing it into the valise, her next feat would be to slip into the men’s trousers she’d purchased, as well as the waistcoat, shirt and ascot. She’d taken to wearing men’s undergarments years ago as a way of trying to discard all things feminine. Tucking her trousers into her long boots, she rubbed at a scuff with her handkerchief before putting into her pocket. She pulled at the edges of her waistcoat down and smiled at herself, the deep blue of her coat suited her, not flashy like women’s fashion, but it cut a fine line for her tastes. She wished she could wear men’s clothes all the time. She found women’s frocks and petticoats binding and frankly a waste of good material, at least for herself.

She decided to take on the persona of, Charles Talbot, an internist traveling before settling down. She wanted to make sure she shed any likeness to herself, the name was something she’d given a lot of thought to, as well. It had to be a clean transformation, if it was to work. The only caveat to her real life was the ruby heart she wore pinned to her ascot at her throat. She hoped Miss Walker would see it as a sign of who she really was.

If her transformation was in question, the look on her driver’s face was an indication that she’d succeeded in her charade as she exited the carriage.

“Ma’am?”

“Remember, Charles Talbot, sir. If you value your employment.” Anne extended her hand. He stared at it for a brief moment and then shook it. The threat of unemployment didn’t hurt for a man with eight hungry children at home.

“Sir.”

Slipping on her gloves, another precaution. “Wait for me in the bar while I secure lodgings for a few nights.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The quick look from Anne and he corrected himself. “Sir.”

The next test had gone quite smooth. Registering at the Hound and Fox, she kept her hat just above her eyebrows, lowered her voice an octave, or two. It was something she’d practiced since coming up with the plan. Securing lodgings had been easier than she expected, the inn keeper barely gave her a sideways glance. Clearly, men were given certain latitude that wasn’t afforded to her just because of her gender and it grated on her.

She stopped by the bar for a quick drink with her driver to cement their agreement. Looking around at the men in the room there was a certain hubris some men just exuded that irritated her and most of the men at the bar fit that image. They didn’t give her a second look as she ordered her drink. No, they assumed she was one of them.

Now women, that was a different animal. The way women regarded her was the most surprising. Some weren’t subtle in the way they looked at Charles, aka Anne. In fact, some were outright shameful in their approach. They looked at her like a hungry man looked at a plate of beef and boiled potatoes.

Hungry.

One particularly comely woman tried to grope Anne as she strode past. Luckily, Anne’s hand was a bit quicker as she grabbed the woman’s wrist and puller her closer.

“Madam, I seek to keep all my parts where they belong,” she whispered low into the woman’s ear.

“I bet you do, sir. Perhaps you’d like to join me later for a quick lesson on anatomy?”

“Sir Talbot, seems she’s a bit taken with you.” Her driver said which seemed to only encourage a round of hoots from the few men in the bar.

“Yes, well I’ve business to take care of, so I’ll be otherwise indisposed. Shall we?” Anne finished her drink in one swallow and turned on her heels out of the establishment. She doubted the woman knew anything about anatomy and she wasn’t going to be the teacher that night, or any other night. She was on a mission and she didn’t have time for such dalliances.

 

###

 

Lightcliffe was a beautiful property, with its open feminine décor, and vast land expanses, but Anne loved Shibden more. She’d spent years planting trees strategically, building a bridge and footpaths to make the property more accessible and the walks more beautiful as the foliage grew. If Miss Walker was to become her wife, she would have to get used to the views at Shibden. Though she doubted they would spend much time there at first. She had shared her plans for travel with Miss Walker, who seemed hesitate at first, but as Anne detailed where they would go she could hear a glint of excitement.

_“I can hear your passion, Anne. It sounds lovely, I just can’t…” Miss Walker mumbled._

_“You can’t what?”_

_“I’m not sure I’m ready for such a long journey. I’m worried that two women traveling together may give people the wrong idea.”_

_“My darling, you’ll be in the best of company, I assure you. Eugenia with be with us. We shall look like traveling companions without husbands.”_

Once again, Miss Walker had led her out to the edge and left her standing there.

As Lightcliffe came into view, she checked her appearance to make sure it was impeccable. She pulled her handkerchief and buffed the black leather of her tall boots. Her top hat perched firmly on her head and her black gloves completed the look. Pushing at the corners of her mustache, she hoped the glue would last the evening.

The carriage lurched to a stop in front of the massive doors of LightCliffe. Pushing the carriage door open she bounded out, her driver giving her a once over.

In a low timber she asked, “How do I look?”

“Sir, if I didn’t know, I would never be able to tell you aren’t, Sir Charles Talbot. Well done, sir.”

“Thank you, Miles. Please keep the carriage close. I plan to take Miss Walker to dinner, and I would like to take my own carriage, just in case you’re needed.”

“Yes, ma…sir.” He bowed and swept his hand toward the door.

She leapt up the steps as a surge of excitement pulsed through Anne, she almost couldn’t contain herself. Anne lifted her walking stick and gently tapped on the door. Waiting a few seconds, she almost started again just as Miss Walker’s butler opened the door, narrowly missing a thump on the forehead with the head of her stick.

“Good morning, sir. How may I help you?”

“Good afternoon, I’m here to see Miss Walker.”

“Who may I say is calling?”

“Sir Charles Talbot. I think Miss Walker is expecting me.”

“Please come in while I check, Sir Talbot.” He stuck his hands out for Anne’s hat and jacket, but she held up her hands.

“In case Miss Walker is unwell, I won’t have to don my coat and hat again.”

“Yes sir.” He bowed and made his exit into the study.

Anne could hear a few words exchanged and then the butler reappeared. “This way, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Once again, the butler held out his hands and once again Anne shrugged him off. “I’m hoping I can convince Miss Walker to show me her magnificent gardens. I’ve heard they are quite spectacular.” Anne spotted Miss Walker over his shoulder.

“Quite,” he said standing firm. Clearly, he was here to protect Miss Walker’s honor with what he assumed was a male suitor present.

Walking past the man, she smiled at Miss Walker. She didn’t look worse the wear from her tormented night. However, she was looking past her for something.

“Miss Walker, I hope this isn’t a surprised. I was told you received my letter and one from Miss Lister as well.” Anne grabbed the extended hand, bowed and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Miss Walker pulled her hand back and buried it into the folds of her dress.

“Yes, of course I did. Please come in, Sir Talbot. I just thought Miss Lister would be accompanying you?” She offered a slight smile.

“Ah, yes well she had an urgent matter at Shibden, and sent me on my way. Asking me to make her apologies and told me to ask for a tour of the gardens as a diversion until she could join us. She said they were quite magnificent this time of year. Of course, if that isn’t to your liking, I can send Miles back for her, or I could leave and come back with Miss Lister. I don’t want to impose.” She was rambling.

Miss Walker turned towards the fire and pulled at her handkerchief. Miss Walker’s reflection in mirror that swept across the mantle, allowed Anne a full view of Miss Walker’s décolletage and she wasn’t one to pass on a nice view of a woman’s bare shoulders and cleavage.

Miss Walker turned, it was clear she was trying to hide her disappointment. “No, I’m sure Miss Lister will join us when she is available. May I have some tea brought in?”

“That would be wonderful, but perhaps we could take that walk through the garden. Fresh air would do me a great deal of good.”

“Of course, let me grab my wrap and we shall take a walk, but I assure you they aren’t as spectacular as the gardens at Shibden. Miss Lister has done a wonderful job with them.”

The compliment washed over Anne and she wanted to beam with pride that Miss Walker had noticed the hard work and attention to detail she’s put into her estate.

Coming back with a hat and wrap, Miss Walker handed the wrap to Anne and turned presenting her back to her. The long slender neck was so inviting she had to stop herself from kissing the alabaster skin. Miss Walker’s perfume invaded her nostrils and it was another exercise in frustration as she draped the wrap around Anne’s shoulders.

“It looks rather hot outside, to you have a parasol for the sun?” Anne extended her arm towards Miss Walker.

“I believe we might have one at the door.”

“Perfect. After you.” Anne opened the door and ushered Miss Walker towards the open front door.

“Thank you.” Anne said to the butler. “Please let us know when Miss Lister arrives, will you?”

“Of course, Sir Talbot.”

Miles stood at the open door of the carriage.

“We’re taking a stroll of the gardens first, my good man.” She waived him off.

“Of course, sir.”

Turning towards the manicured hedges, Anne patted Miss Walker’s hand nestled in the crook of her arm. “It’s turned out to be quite a beautiful day, hasn’t it, Miss Walker.”

“Yes, yes it has.” She said looking away from Anne.

They walked in companionable silence, the only sound was the gravel crunching under their feet as they wound their way through the flowers and box hedges. Anne didn’t want to push Miss Walker, so she waited for her to say something. Spotting a bench, she guided Miss Walker towards it.

“Miss Walker would you like to sit for a moment? I wouldn’t want to exhaust you before dinner.”

“Thank you.”

As they sat, Anne sat a distance away from Miss Walker. Etiquette dictated that no gentleman would sit close to a woman they had only just met. However, she turned herself towards Miss Walker, crossed her leg over her knee, her boot close to Miss Walker’s dress. Her hand casually resting on the head of her walking stick. She couldn’t take her eyes off Miss Walker. In fact, she felt she should be applauded for her restraint, because all she wanted to do was kiss her neck and run her hand under her dress until she’d reached her queer. Anne’s body lit like a match at the thought.

“Miss Walker?” Anne sat up on the edge of the bench and gripped the head of her walking stick with both hands. Smoothing down her mustache, her fingers running down the goatee. A gesture she had seen many a man do regularly. “I understand from Miss Lister that she is quite taken with you.” She was ready to expose her secret, but was Miss Walker ready?

Miss Walker blushed and began fanning herself. “I’m sure, I don’t know what you mean.”

“I assure you, your secret is quite safe with me. I’ve known Anne all of her life and I can see how she would be quite taken with you.”

Miss Walker finally looked at Anne. “Sir Talbot, I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

Anne reached over and lifted Miss Walker’s hand to her lips and then placed it back on her lap. Miss Walker blushed again as she tried to compose herself. She searched Anne’s face and then rested on the ruby heart at the base of her throat. Her brow furrowed for a brief instance and then her gaze took in all of Anne.

“Sir Talbot, the ruby heart on your ascot is similar to one Miss Lister owns. Is that a family heirloom?”

“You’re quite observant, Miss Walker.” Anne winked at Miss Walker. Scooting closer she covered Miss Walker’s hand with her own. “Perhaps you’re more observant that you think.” Anne leaned in and rubbed her face against Miss Walker’s.

Miss Walker pulled back and looked at Anne. “You’re face seems to lack the stubble of a man at your age.”

“My family finds it quite hard to grow a beard. A hindrance at times, while a benefit at others.”

 “I see.” Miss Walker stared at Anne.

Anne leaned in closer and whispered, “Perhaps you know my secret already?” She rested her hand at Miss Walker’s waist, waiting for an answer. If Miss Walker’s heavy breathing was any indication, Miss Walker was clearly aware of what Anne was inferring.

 

To be continued….

If you liked this story and would like it to continue, drop me an email at califgal_101@yahoo.com

If you’d like to read more of my work, you can check me out on Amazon, as Isabella


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter from Miss Walker's Point of View. Has she figured out who Sir Charles really is?

Chapter Two

 

Is that really you, Sir Charles?

 

Ann looked at Sir Charles. There was something vaguely familiar about his mannerisms. Perhaps it was the resemblance to Anne Lister’s family, but it was unsettling the way she was fascinated by this stranger.

Sir Charles leaned in closer and whispered in her ear as his hand sought hers. “Miss Walker, if I may be so bold. I would like to escort you to dinner. I’ve taken the liberty of arranging for a quiet table in Halifax.” Ann shied away from Sir Charles, her face flaming from the contact. Ashamed, that she would find herself wanting to be closer to Sir Charles, she stood. “Perhaps, we should wait for Miss Lister.”

“I’ll send word for her to meet us at the Fox and Hound.” Sir Charles stood. Smoothing down his mustache, he flashed her a rakish smile and then offered his elbow. “Should we finish our stroll through the gardens? I’m quite interested in your flowering beds.”

Ann blushed at the double entendre. She wasn’t sure if Sir Charles meant it that way, but she took it as such. She tilted the umbrella so that it shaded her from the burning sun. It seemed even nature was out to bring her to a boil. Fanning herself she continued on the oath between the rows of blossoming flowers.

“The flowers look so beautiful. I think it’s fair to say that soon the winds of autumn will be deflowering those amazing bushes.”

Ann rolled her eyes. Sir Charles was quite the wordsmith. As she dwelled on the his words, she felt electricity lancing through her as his hand touched her back.

“Sir, you are being quite familiar with your touch.”

“Am I? My deepest apologies. I don’t mean to be so forward. I just find your beauty so intoxicating, similar to the fragrance of the flowers in the garden. I find that they go straight to me head.”

“Really, I guess I’ve never thought of the gardens as having that affect on those who enjoy them.”

Sir Charles, offered a cocky grin. “Oh really. I find them quite breath taking, just as you seem to take my breath away.”

“You’re quite flattering, Sir Charles.” Ann fanned herself. It really was becoming unbearably hot.

“Not at all. Just speaking the truth, Miss Walker.” He guided her under a tree and leaned her against it. “If I may be so forward.”

Ann’s heart sped up as Sir Charles leaned his body lightly against hers. There was the niggling feeling again that something was quite familiar about his advances.

“Anne?” she blurted out. She’d finally figured out why she was so attracted to a stranger and a man at that, because it wasn’t a man.

“Yes,” Anne said nuzzling her neck. “I hope my attire meets with your approval and than you’ll join me for dinner. I have secured a room at the Fox and Hound for us for tonight.”

Anne’s warm lips on her neck made her shudder with delight. How could she turn down such an exciting offer? “Well, I’m…I just…” Another nibble and she would be undone right here in the garden.

“Yes?’

“Oh god, I’m just about to become unglued here, Anne. I mean, Sir Charles.”

“Well, I’m sure I can put all the pieces back together, if that happens, my love.” Anne slid her hand along Ann’s bodice and raked her ringers over the fabric covering her breast. “I’m about to come undone myself.”

Ann pushed off Sir Charles chest and stepped back, her exit blocked by the rather large tree behind her. “Dinner, kind sir. I think we should go to dinner and not let wagging tongue gather anymore stories at my expense.” Ann looked back at the house expecting Mrs. Priestly to come out any minute and banter on about the appropriateness of the situation.

Anne smoothed down her moustache. “Quite right, I think you should dine so that you can keep up your strength for later.”

“Do you think anyone will be able to find out your secret?”

“Clearly not. You didn’t suspect, did you? It was only after a quite affectionate response were you able to figure it out. Since I don’t interact with others in that way, I think my secret is quite safe. Besides, this will quell those who want you to be seen with a gentleman in public. As well as your own misgivings.”

“I don’t have misgivings… I just…well you know what I’m trying to say, Sir Charles.”

“Indeed, I do.” She offered her arm again and Ann took it with great enthusiasm. “Dinner it is. Shall we pack an overnight bag, just in case?” Anne winked at her. Oh, she was indeed in glorious trouble.


	3. Clever Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga to Halifax continues as Anne Lister puts her plan in place with Miss Walker and dinner in Halifax.

Chapter 3

Clever Girl!!

 

“We won’t be but a moment, Mile. Stand at the ready.”

“Yes, sir.”

Helping Miss Walker down, Anne smiled as Miss Walker took her offered elbow. She looked forward to these types of response from Miss Walker when they were wed. Nothing should be different than what a man and wife did in their own home. The same courtesies, loving responses and she was quite sure, the same domestic squabbles, but those would come much later in their marriage, she would see to that.

The butler, ever ready, offered to take Anne’s hat and coat and once again she rebuffed the young man. “We won’t be staying long. Miss Walker has only come to grab a few things.” He looked over at Ann, who now had a beautiful blush crawling up her neck and face. “Isn’t that right, Miss Walker?”

“Yes, I’m going to dinner and I needed to grab something much heavier that this old thing.” She flung the ends of her wrap in the air and then tossed it to the butler. “Could you please send to the maid so it can be cleaned. It seems to have attracted some dirt, or tree sap. I’m not sure which.” Again, Anne noticed Miss Walker blushing again.

Turning to the butler, she said, “Yes, well why don’t I wait down here for you Miss Walker while you grab your coat.”

“Oh, yes. That would be rather unseemly if you accompanied me to my room, Sir Charles.” Miss Walker winked, then practically ran up the stairs.

“Yes, decorum has its limitations, doesn’t it?” Anne poured a madeira and swallowed the whole serving. She poured another and this time sipped it conservatively. Pulling her pocket watch, she noted the time, did the math on the trip to Halifax and then nervously tapped the face of it before closing it. If Ann dallied too long they might miss their reservation for dinner. Perhaps she should have assisted Ann with her coat. She gazed out the windows and wondered whether Lightcliffe wouldn’t be a more suitable residence for them when they married. She had her aunt, sister and father to think about, too.

Her father was too old to manage an estate the size of Shibden and her sister would marry eventually and leave, if she were lucky. As for her aunt, her failing health was always her main concern and she didn’t want her to be concerned about the daily running’s of Shibden. No, Shibden was where she was meant to be, for now.

“I’m ready.” Miss Walked made her way over to Anne, took her drink and swallowed all of it in one gulp. “May I have another, please.” She handed the glass back to Anne and smiled.

“Of course.”

Miss Walked seemed rather…full. Or perhaps it was the way the coat lay over her petticoats. Damn things, Anne was so glad she wasn’t a slave to the current fashion of the day. Her own corsets and breeches were enough of a bother, but to add more petticoats was more than she could bare.

“Miss Walker….” Anne handed her the drink and poured another for herself. “Perhaps a toast is in order.”

“What shall we toast to?”

“To a wonderful dinner and whatever may follow.” Anne couldn’t help but smile as she thought about all of the possibilities for the evening.

“To a wonderful evening.” Miss Walker raised her glass and swallowed it quickly.

“Might I recommend that we wait until dinner for another glass? A good meal will help with the digestion.”

“Ah, you are a doctor aren’t you, Sir Charles.” Miss Walker smiled, clearly playing along.

“Madam. I am in your service.” Anne bowed elegantly and then swept her hand forward. “Shall we?”

“Oh god, yes.” Miss Walker grabbed her small clutch.

Anne leaned in and whispered, “Aren’t you forgetting an overnight bag?”

Walking past Anne, she didn’t respond to the comment, only to say, “Sir Charles, are you coming?”

“Of course, madam.”

Miles opened the carriage door and assisted Miss Walker into the carriage, when he went to reach for Anne, she slapped his hand away. “My good man, I am quite capable of getting into a carriage.”

“My apologies, sir.”

Anne sat across from a now distressed Miss Walker. Concerned, she reached for her hand. “Are you unwell?” She worried that Miss Walker had a change of heart and would cancel their dinner.

“Did you bring an overnight valise?”

“Yes, why?”

Miss Walker shrugged her jacket off and tossed it to the seat next to her. “I need to get out of this extra dress and undergarments.” She pulled at the lavender neck of her dress, exposing another dress underneath.

“Well, I can certainly help with these.” Anne chuckled. “What a clever girl you are, Ann.”

Ann flashed her a grin. “Well, I didn’t want anyone seeing me with an overnight bag and asking questions.”

“No, we can’t have that, can we?” Miss Walker tossed her shoes to the floor and then raised her foot towards Ann. A pleading look at Anne had her reaching for the foot. She cradled it between her thighs. Her hands slid up Miss Walker’s calf to her thigh where they lingered. The warmth of her sent a chill through Anne. Reaching for the top of the stocking, her fingers slid around the tight band. She was so close to what she desired and without risk there could be no reward. Her hand slid up further and cupped Miss Walker’s butt. Sliding off her seat, she held Miss Walker’s ankle with her right hand as she kissed the leg until she was just over her queer. The massive amounts of petticoats along with the dress she was struggling to pull off had practically covered Miss Walker and held her in place, preventing her from moving too much.

“Anne….”

Anne let her lips brush over Miss Walker’s queer. Her tongue searched out Ann’s clit as she raked it over the fabric and then realized she had extra underwear on.

“I think this would work so much better if we divested you of all of these clothes. Don’t you agree?” Anne sat up and rolled the stocking down the leg she was caressing. She tossed it on the pile of clothing starting to accumulate in the corner of the carriage. “Lord Ann, how much did you put on?” she said as she rolled the other stocking off. Up…” She patted the back of her legs. “Lift your bottom, so I can take those off, too.” She pointed to her ruffled drawers.

“Well, I didn’t want to be caught wearing the same thing tomorrow, so I just grabbed what I could and put them on. I was concerned that the maid would come in while I was doing it, so I had to hurry.”

“You are so cleaver, my love.” Anne helped Miss Walker pull the dress over her head. “I don’t know how you wear these damnable petticoats. I find them quite stifling.”

“How do you like your trousers, Sir Charles?”

Anne sat back in the seat and patted her lap. “Well, I find them quite liberating. I only wish I could wear them more often, but I suspect people’s tongues would wag.” Patting her lap again, she wagged her eyebrows at Ann.

As if on command, Ann slid onto Anne’s lap, wrapped her arm around her neck and then ran a finger down the goatee. “Interestingly, I don’t overly like facial hair. However, on you, Sir Charles, it’s quite captivating.” She bent down and kissed the whiskered face. Tipping Anne’s chin up she leaned her forehead against Anne’s. “So, it will take a bit of time to get to Halifax. How shall we pass it?”

Anne pulled her gloves and hat off and tossed them both on to the pile of clothes. “I have an idea…perhaps we can amuse ourselves with a bit of—”

Miss Walker’s lip silenced her own as she kissed her deeply. Pulling back, she licked her lips. “Just what I was thinking, Miss Walker.” Anne’s hand traveled through the petticoats and stopped just short of Miss Walker’s queer. “Perhaps we shall travel to Rome tonight?”


	4. Chapter Four - Rome it is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple carriage ride will never be the same after tonight.

Chapter 4

 

Off to Rome!

 

Ann’s lips practically devoured Anne’s. She squirmed in Anne’s lap as if she was trying to climb into Anne’s clothes.

“May I assist you my love?” Anne slapped at her lover’s hands that fumbled with the pearl buttons. “Perhaps this would be easier without your gloves on?” Anne pulled on the glove one finger at a time and just as she pulled it off, she kissed Miss Walker’s palm. She allowed her lips to linger and then slowly ran her tongue down a finger and slipped it into her mouth, gently sucking on it. A tingle lanced straight to her clit.

“Ooohhhh,” Ann moaned, her eyes closed, and her head rolled back as she let out another gasp.

Anne replaced it with another finger, this time letting her tongue caress the tip. It elicited another low groan from Miss Walker, who started to pull at Anne’s shirt with her other hand.

“I’m hungry for you, Anne.” She rested her forehead on Anne’s, her breath labored. Moving to Anne’s neck she slipped her tongue along the racing pulse that sped up each time Miss Walker moved on Anne’s lap. While men’s trousers were liberating, they were also in direct contact with her sex and each time Miss Walker moved, it pulled the seam tighter across her clit. Or was she sliding across the seat, pulling the fabric tighter.

It mattered not. The contact was both excruciating and pleasurable. Without a second thought. She took Miss Walker’s hand and pressed it against her trousers. Rubbing it back and forth, the friction was doing it’s job. Before she could say anything, Anne’s body arched against Miss Walker’s hand and she leaned back holding it place as she pulled Miss Walker on top of her searching for her lips.

“Yes, yes, oh yes,” Anne practically yelled. The noise of the carriage and horses hooves concealed her ardor. With each stroke, Ann released all the pent-up frustration she’d been carrying since she met Miss Walker. Her hips bucked with each stroke and then Ann stopped mid-stroke, still applying pressure to Anne’s clit.

“Oh my, you sound like you’re in excruciating pain, my love.”

Anne peered at her through half-closed eyes. “On the contrary my love, you’re easing the demons that haunts my dreams. Please don’t stop.” Her hand moved Ann’s back and forth.

“Demons?”

“Please Ann. We can talk about this in a moment?” She said around lips smothering her with kisses.

Miss Walker straddled Anne’s leg and slowly, rhythmically began gyrating against her thigh while continuing to work Anne’s clit. How all parts of this woman could be in continuous motion, not only confounded her, but brought her to another orgasm. She tightened her body as it threatened to buck Ann off of her. It only intensified the orgasm and without warning, she arched her body, let out a low groan and continued to shudder and her body milked out the orgasm.

Still in the euphoria of her orgasm and without a second thought, she grabbed Ann’s hips and helped tightened her thigh again. Sitting straighter, she captured Ann’s lips, her tongue demanding entrance. Anne thread her fingers through the coiled locks and turned Ann’s head slighting, again dominating the mousy little woman. Ann responded with a groan and meeting Anne’s tongue half-way. Deeping the kiss, Anne let her hand cup the bodice of Miss Walker’s dress, thumbing the hard nipple underneath, she gave it a pinch just as Miss Walker press the back of the carriage, hands on either side of Anne’s head. She pushed herself harder against Anne’s thigh as her hips rocked back and forth. Miss Walker’s body began to shake, half breaths escaped, and a throaty groan was all that signaled her orgasm.

Anne’s wasn’t surprised by the subdued orgasm of Miss Walker. In fact, she expected that such a genteel woman would never scream like a common alley cat. Never-the-less, Miss Walker crumbled against her with a huff. Her fingers played with the buttons on her vest as she kissed Anne’s neck.

“That was amazing, Sir Talbot.”

A fright went through Anne. Had Miss Walker thought of her as a man? Oh lord. While she was fine with the outward appearance and the charade of playing a man, did Miss Walker only succumb to her because of her outward appearance? This was troubling indeed.

“I have to admit, that I’ve never had a dalliance in my carriage.” Anne’s said, pulling the crouch of her pants. Miss Walker was still draped over her as she struggled to alleviate the growing pressure. While she’d had plenty of orgasms before, never more than one was her usual, but the thought of Ann riding her thigh was adding to the possibility of another lashing through her body.

“Miss Walker, I find myself in a bit of predicament here,” She said, pulling at her trousers.

“Ah, perhaps I can…” she turned and rubbed her thigh against Anne’s seam. Positioning herself in such a way that Miss Walker’s breast was at her mouth level. Miss   
Walker supported herself against the wall of the carriage. “assist you, Anne.”

Ah, she did know the difference between Sir Talbot and Anne. Pleased, she let her body enjoy this new, unfettered Miss Walker. Her own hips matched the pace Ann was creating. Her hands-on Ann’s hips, she guided her back and forth over her clit. She could feel her own little petite mor, little death, as it eked through her body. She was euphoric as she drowned in the emotion of the moment.

Ann was finally hers, body and soul and had finally allowed her to give her the sexual pleasure she only wrote about in her diary. Ann collapse in her arms and nestled her head just under Anne’s chin. Each breath was like a cat purring. Tipping Ann’s chin up, she kissed her hungrily. Pulling back, she couldn’t help but smile at her lover.

“You seem rather pleased with yourself?” Miss Walker blushed and tucked her head back under Anne’s chin.

“You seem rather content, my love.” Anne wrapped her arms around Miss Walker. “I hope I didn’t disappoint.”

It was silent. Oh god, was Ann going to cave back into herself as she had the other night when they were alone in her bedroom. Anne had pressed her for just a kiss, the simple gesture of sliding her hand up Ann’s leg had practically made her come undone.

“Ann?”

Ann whispered, “I’m sorry…I…”

Oh god, here it comes. Anne’s body tensed, but she didn’t release Miss Walker.

“I’ve never…I mean…” Ann ran her hand along Anne’s stomach and around her waist. “It was amazing. I’ve never felt so alive before…it was wonderful.” She leaned back and looked at Anne. The gentleness in her face warmed Anne to the core. “I think I’ve worked up an appetite,” she said tapping her own stomach.

“Hmm, I think I have us reserved for dinner later. Perhaps an appetizer?”

“What did you have in mind?” Ann blushed.

Tapping the top of the carriage, she yelled, “Take the long way to Halifax.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Ann slapped at Anne’s chest. “You are so bad.”

“Well, wait until tonight. I have quite the surprise waiting for us at the Hound and Fox.” Anne wagged her eyebrows.

 

Chapter 5

 

Does the fox chase the hound?

 

 

Check out my latest work at: bit.ly/cigrbarons

 

Cigar Barons – Blood isn’t thicker than water – its war and she come with a lover and a vengeance.


End file.
